The New Fowl
by BlackMoon10
Summary: First FF! Artemis has been brought back from the dead, but there's something off with him. Could it be that the villainous Fowl is back, and ready to pull his biggest heist ever, one that could cost lives? Can Holly bring back the old Artemis, or is he too far gone to be saved? Rated for content in later chapters. (I had no idea what categories to put this in...)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is after The Last Guardian, just to let you know. SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS EVERYWHERE! This is my first FanFic, so help and critiques welcome. This may be just a short story, or a multi-chapter.

SH: You have no idea where you're going with this…

AF: Well, not spoilers everywhere…

BM: Shut up, both of you asshats!

Disclaimer: I for sure do not own any characters in this story. They belong to the great Eoin Colfer.

_ A flash of green light came with the aura of the Berserker Gate receding into the ground. 'Artemis' was the only world that pulsed in Holly's head. 'He can't be dead, he can't be dead.' The fog that had appeared lifted, showing the boy, unharmed, with a smile on his face. "Please," Holly pleaded to the boy. "Don't be-"_

_"I am, Holly. I am." And so he fell, with that crooked smile on his face, mismatched eyes fading away._

Holly woke, screaming, tearing her vocal cords. _That dream again._ She couldn't get that trail of thought out of her head since that fateful day. Sure, they had Artemis again, but it wasn't the same. No one came into the room to see who had screamed. _That mud-boy and his sound-proof doors. _

She had waltzed down the hall to Artemis' study, pausing only to look at herself in the mirror. She was disheveled, and not lightly. The bags under the eyes where from lack of sleep, and the rowdy hair from lack of care. _I look as if I just came from the battlefield, which I have. _The reason she came to Artemis' study at this time was to help with his memory. He's recalled some of the main things, like his family and that he had a bodyguard, but some he just could not seem to grab, like the fact that her name was Holly, or that his father was alive (he kept refusing the fact). She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice inside said. Artemis was just staring out the window in some dead gaze. This seemed to frighten Holly at times, because Artemis would sometimes smirk and smile in a way similar to his twelve-year-old self.

"Hello, Captain Short. What brings you here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Artemis? You can call me Holly. We're friends, right?" Holly said all of this with a smile, hoping that she could accelerate the boy's memory.

"Ms. Short, do you know what it's like to die?" This question stunned Holly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Sure, she's felt what it's like to be near death **and **die, but why should Artemis ask?

"Yes I have, Arty. Back in Limbo, remember?"

"How did it _feel_?"

"It felt…I don't know, like dying. What, do you have something to say Mister juvenile genius?"

"You know, Captain Short, dying is not how it is said to be. It's fake."

"Now Arty, listen-"

"No, you listen to me!" This sudden outburst stung Holly. _Where is this going to lead_?

"Some people say that when you die, you see a bright light, feel at ease. It's nothing like that."

"Look Artemis, just stop, ok?"

"All you feel is a feeling of emptiness." Artemis was apparently not giving a damn about Holly. "All you get is darkness, you feel nothing. It's like you know you're alive but you're dead at the same time." He smiled, and not a nice smile, but one of his twelve-year-old smiles. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Artemis, what has gotten into-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Butler. _Whew, great. Maybe he can get something out of this stubborn git._

"Am I interrupting anything?" Butler asked.

"Oh no, nothing at all, Butler," replied Artemis. "Ms. Short and I were just conversing. She was just leaving, correct?"

_What? _"Oh yes, I was. If you'll excuse me." With that, Holly left the room, a slight smile on her face. It was for show.

Walking downstairs, she collected her thoughts. _What was the reason for that outburst? Come to think of it, Artemis hasn't been himself lately. What could be on his mind?_

-Artemis' Study-

"Holly didn't look like she was done, Artemis," Butler said, a slight edge in his voice.

"Well, I was done with her." Artemis stood up from staring at the window

Artemis had a neutral, almost annoyed expression on his face. It was almost as if he was the old Artemis, the one power hungry for gold.

"Artemis, do you need anything?"

"What I need is some tea, Oolong, if there is any. I need time to think."

Butler left the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable about this conversation.

_And I am not the type who is frightened easily._

.o0O0o.

Artemis was typing away on his computer; one he had constructed himself since the techno-crash.

_If the world sees me as a puppet, then I will show them who I really am._

A/N: I feel as if this was too short...

GB: Of course it was too short! You should write something about the awesome me for once!

SH: You're not awesome; you're a nitwit.

BM: Don't make me bring out my book!

AF: Reviews are appreciated.

FV: Flames are for my Pasta~!

BM: I'm not kidding about the book!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two, already! Whew, that was some work!

SH: All you do is type.

AF: And eat pasta while doing so.

FV: Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

BM: Not RELEVANT! Anywhozle, Chapter 2, uh yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. If I did, I'd be Eoin Colfer, who I am NOT.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Holly entered Artemis' study for her third weekly visit. She was sent back underground, so she couldn't stay at Fowl Manor. That meant she had to get as many above ground visas as possible.

"Hey Artemis"

The boy was at his desk, typing away something at the computer, his face neutral.

"Hello, _Holly_." The words were spat out, almost as if he didn't want to say her name. Holly shook it off, but not lightly. She walked over to Artemis' desk, leaning against the front.

"Is anything wrong, big brain?"

Artemis paused, a slight smile forming on his face. He lifted his face from the computer, just enough for Holly to see. His eyes had prominent dark bags, and his skin had recovered its bleached glow. He resembled more and more like the twelve-year Artemis every time she visited.

"No, Holly. There is nothing wrong." _At least, not for me._

"Are you sure? You look like a dead man walking."

"Positive. Have I ever been wrong before?" He turned his attention back to the computer, his eyes closing.

There was that smug smile on his face again. Holly waved her hand in front of his face rapidly.

"Hellooooo. Earth to spacing out mud-boy. Are you in there?"

Artemis was not responding. He just had his eyes closed, that smile still prominent.

_Great Frond. Not another one of these phases._

Up until recently, Artemis has been spacing out, occasionally smirking in a confident fashion. No matter what Holly, Butler, or even his brothers did, he would just sit there, maybe occasionally frown here and there, but that was replaced with an even more smug smile. Eventually, Holly surrendered in trying to wake up Artemis.

"Ok. Well, can't stay here long so, bye." She got up and walked hurriedly out the door, closing it quietly. _Feels awkward, talking to someone like that. Oh, just shut up. This is Artemis Fowl for crying out loud! He's not the type who spaces out for crap._

* * *

Artemis had opened his eyes just to watch Holly walk out the room. His eyes were soft, yet his body was stiff. His eyes closed again, his mind leading him to a dark room with a dim ceiling light. A dark shadow was prominent in the poor light. He rolled his eyes.

_Here again. Honestly, I'm getting rather sick of this._

_"You're not the only who's tired of this."_The shadow was apparently talking, its voice slurred and cold, sending a chill down Artemis as if a stream of chilled fluid was running down his back. But the boy continued without signs of discomfort.

"Why do you continue to drag me here?"

**_"_**_Oh, poor Fowl .You're so stupid. You should well enough know by now that **you**_ _drag yourself here."_

"What if I were to say that you are the jackass?" The shadow seemed to recoil, offended by Artemis' remark.

_"I'd watch that new mouth of yours, Fowl. One does not expect language like that from a criminal mastermind." _

"Who are you to know?"

_"Oh please, stop referring to me as if I'm someone else. We both know that's not how it works."_

"Shut up." A vein started to pulse in Artemis' right temple. The shadow grew darker in satisfaction. _Time to start the game._

_"Really? Why would you tell yourself to be quiet?"_

"I said shut up, bitch!"

The shadow moved, if that was possible, wrapping one twisted limb quickly around Artemis' neck, abruptly closing off the airways, making Artemis choke and gasp for air.

_"How do you expect to profit with a mouth like that? I bet that fairy girl taught you that. That's one more thing on my 'to-do' list."_

"Get…away." Artemis' voice was barely audible. His fingers tried to pry away the shadow limb, but it held on tight.

_"What was that?" _the shadow mocked._ "I couldn't hear you." _Its grip tightened on its prey's neck, almost snapping it.

"Get awa-" He was cut off by a black blade cutting through his stomach. A small blood stream trickled down his lip, his mouth open and slack.

_"Too late. It's my time now." _The shadow suck into the gash in the stomach, and the light flickered out.

* * *

Eyes flashed open, then narrowing in pain.

_Oh god. I didn't expect it to sting_ this _much._

_Artemis _clenched his abdomen, and tried to stop a slight nosebleed that had developed.

"Damn it. Oh, where did that come from? I never had a foul mouth before. Ha. _Fowl _mouth." There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." It was Angeline Fowl, holding a tray of food, with a soft smile on her face.

"Ah, hello mother." Angeline made a soft pout at this.

"Arty, how many times do I have to tell you? It's 'Mum'. I brought you something to eat; you've missed meals for quite a while now."

"I haven't been hungry,' he replied, his voice devoid of interest.

"Arty, you have to eat something."

"Would you_ please _stop referring to me with that pet name?!" The tone was demanding.

"Now Artemis, don't talk to me in that tone."

"I can say whatever I want however I want to. I'm not twelve any more for heaven's sake."

"Artemis Fowl the Second, what _is _wrong with you?" Her face was hard and stern. When Angeline Fowl is like this, oh damn, you do _not _want to piss her off.

"Nothing is wrong with me. The problem is that you are my mother, and that you are completely sane. I and the world would be much better off if you were confined to your room. Butler!" The boy turned his attention back to the computer, just as Butler got to the door.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"I want you make Mrs. Fowl comfortable in her room, please. I cannot be interrupted at such a fragile time."

Angeline's eyes were filled with rage. "Butler, surely you're not going to listen to this fake?!" She turned back to the pale boy. "You're not my Arty! My Arty wouldn't say things like that!" Artemis looked back up in extreme annoyance.

"Butler, what I said was an _order_. Please, restrain Mrs. Fowl before I do something I really _don't_ want to do." The bodyguard sighed deeply, but orders were orders.

"Mrs. Fowl, come with me."

"No Butler! I won't come quietly, not until this fake leaves my house!"

"Miss, I will restrain the boy as well, after you go to your room and calm down." The Mrs waved her arms up in utter defeat.

"Fine! As lost as he doesn't show his face here again!" With that, Butler led Angeline out of the room, her ranting all the while.

_Honestly, _thought Artemis. _I shouldn't have to deal with a psychopathic mother and a non-faithful manservant So much to deal with, so little time. Might as well start part one of my plan._

Up on the computer, a program opening a database of all banking accounts on the planet, from the ridiculously wealthy to the common civilian. A second program was then opened, revealing itself to be Haven's entire security network.

"Which one first? Oh, it's so hard to choose." The teen made a slight pout face, then regained his smirk. "Might as well start with the lesser sketches first, then I can create the big picture. _Everything will be in the palm of my hand, above and below ground. But of course, you can't do anything without taking a few pesky lives._

* * *

A/N: In case anyone is confused, the world has already recovered from the techno-crash, which explains the usage of banks. Besides that, there's chapter two for ya!

Artemis: You killed me, for Frond's sakes!

BM: I had my reasons! Plus, you're-no, I wont say for the sake of spoilers!

Artemis: Not even if I bring out Butler?

Butler:(Stare)

BM: I am going to drop this...


End file.
